Seria londyńska  część pierwsza: Otulając
by Tyone
Summary: Post!Hogwart, AU.  Harry prowadzi normalne życie. Co się stanie, gdy powrócą do niego demony przeszłości?


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +12

Fandom: HP

Pairing: HP/SS

Ostrzeżenia: Post!Hogwart, AU

Betowała: **Fantasmagoria** :*

* * *

><p>Seria londyńska<p>

Część pierwsza:

Otulając

* * *

><p>Londyńska pogoda we wrześniu jest wyjątkowo łagodna. Do nieprzerwanie padającego deszczu wszyscy<br>zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić. Nawet ja. Chociaż zazwyczaj nie znoszę chmur, które bezustannie przysłaniają słońce, to teraz zupełnie mi one nie przeszkadzają. Zlewają się z emocjami, niezmiennie nakrytymi przez niego.

Codziennie rano, gdy budzi mnie stukający o szybę deszcz, wyglądam przez _to_okno. Choć oczom ukazuje się ten sam obraz wąskiej ulicy, zaparkowanego na niej czerwonego garbusa ze zbitą szybą, paru samotnie stojących drzew o nagich koronach i ławki - nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Inne nawyki nie były tak ciężkie do wyplenienia.

Jak zwykle otwieram też niewielki, granatowy notes. Na liście rzeczy „do zrobienia" od kilku lat widnieje jedna pozycja. Przesuwam wzrokiem po wszystkich sylabach, łącząc je w słowa. Tak samo gwałtownie jak wczoraj zamykam go i odrzucam na bok.

Pospiesznie zakładam swoje zwyczajowe ubranie i wychodzę z domu, udając się na pierwsze lekcje. Ten element co dnia jest tak samo trudny - nie jest łatwo wykonywać zawód tak bardzo naznaczony przeszłością _tej_osoby.

Zamykam drzwi najgłośniej jak to możliwe, budząc wszystkich sąsiadów. Nikt jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi. Dopiero tu zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie znam żadnego z mieszkańców tej kamienicy. Dawniej nie potrzebowałem _innego_ towarzystwa, teraz nie potrzebuję _żadnego_.

Przemierzam niezmienną od miesięcy trasę, przemokniętą ulicą idąc ku sercu miasta. Ludzie chowają się w zaułkach, próbując uchronić się przed deszczem. Ukryci pod ciemnymi parasolami, są zapewne wdzięczni, że mogą odseparować się od innych jeszcze bardziej. Podążam przed siebie, prawie się na nich nie oglądając. Nie patrzę pod nogi, ledwie słysząc pluśnięcia kałuż. Szybko odwracam utkwiony w dal wzrok, ganiąc się w myślach za kolejne pozwolenie na chwilę zapomnienia. Zmarznięte dłonie wkładam do kieszeni i mimowolnie zaciskam w pięść. Ten gest inni nazwaliby pamiątką. Ja jednak, wolę określenie _blizna_. Szpeci niemal nieskalany obraz, psuje jego wewnętrzną doskonałość. Ujawnia zbyt wiele.

O siódmej czterdzieści jak zwykle jestem na miejscu. Odpowiadam na kilka powitań, używając swojego tradycyjnego, chłodnego tonu. Neutralność mojej osoby jest tutaj wszystkim doskonale znana. Nikt nie oczekuje niczego innego.

Zamaszystym krokiem pokonuję korytarz, udając się do swego gabinetu. Poszarzałe ściany sprawiają, że wydaje się, iż na dworze jest jeszcze ciemniej niż w rzeczywistości. Siadam za biurkiem, odgarniając stertę dokumentów do przejrzenia oraz uwag do podpisania. Odchylam się w krześle i wyglądam przez okno.

Leniwie zmierzający w kierunku budynku szkolnego uczniowie nie działają zbyt uspokajająco, dlatego szybko odwracam się i przekartkowuję leżące na blacie papiery, zupełnie nie wnikając w ich treść.

Zegar wybija ósmą. Podnoszę się z fotela i wychodzę z pomieszczenia, podążając na lekcje z trzecioklasistami.

Uczniowie czekają już pod klasą. Z cichym jękiem wchodzą do środka, gdy otwieram im drzwi. Bezceremonialnie podchodzę do tablicy i zapisuję temat dzisiejszej lekcji. Rozpoczynam swój wykład, przechadzając się powoli po klasie. Od czasu do czasu muszę skomentować czyjeś zachowanie z naturalną ironią, nie zważając na to, że mój przedmiot sam w sobie zawiera jej nadmiar. Uczenie przekłamanej, mugolskiej historii, znając jej prawdziwy bieg, jest być może niewłaściwe, ale nie zastanawiam się nad tym, tłumacząc kolejną bitwę trywialnym sporem władców, a nie atakiem sprzymierzonych ze sobą dwóch klanów wampirów.

Gdy dzwonek oznajmia koniec lekcji, nikt się nie porusza. Zadaję pracę domową i zwalniam ich zwyczajowymi słowami:

– Jakieś pytania? – Nikt nigdy o nic nie pyta, jednak jest to formułka, bez której nie mogę zakończyć lekcji. – Na następnych zajęciach sprawdzę wyniki waszej pracy. Na przerwę.

Niemal bezgłośnie pakują swoje rzeczy i wychodzą, a ci odważniejsi rzucają ciche pożegnanie.

– Panie dyrektorze, jest pan pilnie potrzebny na dole. – Dociera do mnie głos starszej kobiety.

Kiwam tylko głową ze zirytowaniem i udaję się prosto do gabinetu, gdzie czeka już kolejka uczniów, którzy istnieją tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby burzyć mój spokój. Mierzę wzrokiem siedzących na korytarzu wyrostków, po czym gestem zapraszam pierwszego do środka.

Dzieciak jest roztrzęsiony - jego oddech jest znacznie przyspieszony. Długie, czarne włosy zakrywają mu jeszcze dziecięcą twarz, nie ukazując oczu.

W duchu przyznaję, że sztukę skrywania swojego zdenerwowania opanował niemalże do perfekcji. Zwłaszcza zważywszy na wiek, w jakim najprawdopodobniej jest. Jednak zbyt długo byłem w związku z człowiekiem chowającym przed całym zewnętrznym światem za maską beznamiętności wszystkie swoje uczucia, bym mógł się nabrać na tę grę pozorów. Podchodzę do okna, starając się zebrać myśli po tej zbyt prywatnej dygresji. Po chwili przerywam milczenie:

– Proszę usiąść, panie…?

– Smith, proszę pana.

Powinienem go poprawić za nieodpowiedni zwrot, jednakże od razu przechodzę do sedna sprawy, mając szczerą nadzieję, że pozostałymi oczekującymi na swoją kolej rozpuszczonymi bachorami zajął się już kto inny.

– Panie Smith – zaczynam, odwracając się do niego. Teraz lepiej widać jego lęk – niespodziewanie nie stara się go teraz ukryć. – Wiesz, z jakiego powodu się tu znalazłeś. W związku z tą bójką, pani Shackelhood musi poinformować rodziców…

– Ojca – przerywa mi niepewnym głosem.

– Nieistotne – odpowiadam, ganiąc go spojrzeniem. – W każdym razie, skoro nie udało nam się wyjaśnić tej sprawy na gruncie szkolnym, taka interwencja jest konieczna. Jeśli i to nie przyniesie oczekiwanego rezultatu, będę zmuszony poinformować głównego dyrektora. Czy to jasne?

– Tak.

– Doskonale. A teraz proszę wracać na lekcje.

Wychodzi bez słowa, upewniając mnie o swoim roztargnieniu. Przysiadam na biurku, przygotowując się na przyjęcie jeszcze kilku tego typu „gości".

Przerwa jak co dzień upływa na moralizatorskich rozmowach i przydzielaniu karnych odsiadek w kozie. Gdy rozbrzmiewa kolejny dzwonek, udaję się na następne zajęcia. Te same ciche westchnienia, to samo znużenie pod koniec, ten sam respekt.

Wracam, od razu zabierając się do dokumentów. Moje zdenerwowanie rośnie w miarę wypełniania kolejnych bezsensownych rubryk, podpisywania następnych bezcelowych pism i przydzielania szlabanów, które i tak niczego - i nikogo - nie nauczą.

Gdy szkoła jest już niemalże całkowicie pusta, a ciszę korytarzy zakłóca tylko odgłos stukotu butów woźnego i kilku ukaranych dzieciaków, wychodzę na obiad. Już dawno porzuciłem jedzenie na długiej przerwie - narażało to na zbyt wiele nieprzyjemności nie tylko mnie, ale i uczniów, którzy odważyli się zakłócić mój spokój.

Po powrocie zerkam na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami - zostało piętnaście minut do przybycia rodzica pierwszego niesfornego chłopaka. Wyglądam przez okno - ciemność już dawno nakryła plac przed starym budynkiem, otulając go swoją tajemniczością. Choć nie widać zupełnie nic, ta czerń jest dziwnie uspokajająca. Całkowicie obojętna, niesprzymierzona z nikim ani niczym.

Odwracam się w stronę biurka i dłońmi rozmasowuję kark, zesztywniały od kilkugodzinnego siedzenia. W tym samym momencie dobiega mnie pukanie do drzwi.

– Wejść – mówię pozbawionym emocji głosem, zapisując kolejną uwagę na kartce.

Drzwi otwierają się. Kątem oka dostrzegam, że przekraczający próg mężczyzna jest wysoki. Nie odrywając wzorku od zapisków, zaczynam:

– Pan Smith, jak mniemam? – pytam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuuję. – Jak już został pan poinformowany, nasza kadra dostrzegła, iż są problemy z pańskim synem. Chłopak wszczął bójkę, a pytany o powód takiego zachowania, nie odpowiada. Dlatego też… - W końcu podnoszę wzrok i niemal natychmiast żałuję tej decyzji.

Moim oczom ukazuje się _ta_osoba. Ta jedna postać, która właśnie w tej chwili zrujnowała miesiącami budowany na nowo charakter. Po raz kolejny zburzyła wszystko, co tak skrzętnie tworzyłem.

Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Udaje mi się zamknąć otwarte machinalnie usta. Przeczesuję palcami włosy w infantylnym geście, tak doskonale mu znanym. Moje myśli biegają jak szalone, a oczy śledzą siadającego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

Prawie się nie zmienił. Czarne włosy są jakieś dwa centymetry dłuższe niż ostatnio. Na twarzy nie gości niegdyś zwyczajowa maska pogardy. Widać za to jedynie lekkie, niedostrzegalne dla innych - za to dla mnie wręcz oczywiste - zmieszanie. Jego cera jest tradycyjnie blada. Jest też chudszy niż kiedyś – mimowolnie zastanawiam się, czym to może być spowodowane. Staram się odrzucić od siebie różne przychodzące mi do głowy pomysły, starając się skupić na wszystkim poza świdrującymi, obsydianowymi oczami. Gdy moje spojrzenie prawie spotyka się z _tamtym_, szybko odwracam się tyłem, patrząc teraz w ten zewnętrzny mrok.

– Dlaczego? – Mój głos jest niewytłumaczalnie zachrypnięty; przepełniony tak dawno już nieobecną we mnie niepewnością.

– Sam mnie pan wzywał, _panie dyrektorze_.

Gorzki uśmiech wykrzywia moje usta. Charakter także pozostał ten sam. Boleśnie identyczny.

– Dlaczego znowu mi to robisz? Gdy już się z tym uporałem, gdy stworzyłem tę całą zasłonę, tak podobną do ciebie, gdy już prawie mi się udało, ty znów bezkarnie pojawiasz się, myśląc, że… Właśnie, że co? Uważasz, że mnie masz? Nie wpadnę znowu, nie w _twoje_sidła.

– Nie zachowuj się w _ten_tak typowy sposób. Wiesz przecież, że…

– Po co ten cały cyrk? Co chciałeś osiągnąć, zmieniając nazwisko? – przerywam mu, odwracając się. Z moich ust coraz szybciej wydobywają się kolejne słowa, przesiąknięte rozgoryczeniem, wkradającym się do mojego wnętrza niespodziewanie, zalewając wszystkie mury zobojętnienia. Mam świadomość, że zaraz pod jego wpływem przesiąkną.

– Uspokój się. Przyszedłem porozmawiać o…

– Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz syna.

– Nie pytałeś. – W końcu pozwalam mu dokończyć.

Kręcę głową, jak gdyby czemuś zaprzeczając. Pod powiekami czuję dziwne, palące uczucie.

– Wiesz, od kiedy mnie zostawiłeś bez słowa, miałem tylko jedno pragnienie - zapomnieć. Tak jak napisałeś mi na tej jednej, krótkiej kartce – _„Wyrzuć z pamięci Severusa Snape'a"_. Czytam to rano, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie każdego dnia, że droga do wykonania tego jest jeszcze bardzo długa. Ale z każdą spędzaną bez ciebie godziną było bliżej. Przesuwałem się o tysięczne części całości, jednakże ciągle brnąłem do tego jednego celu. Do uwolnienia się od ciebie… – przerywam, gdy czuję, że za chwilę mój głos się załamie. Biorę głęboki wdech i kontynuuję cichszym tonem. – A teraz przychodzisz tu, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Zupełnie nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że zniszczyłeś całą tę pracę.

– Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć...

– Tu nie ma nic do tłumaczenia! – Zdarty głos brzmi, jakbym krzyczał od kilku godzin. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tak rzeczywiście jest - moje wnętrze wrzeszczy, błagając o zakończenie tego spotkania, o przerwanie cierpienia. – Okłamałeś mnie w tak wielu kwestiach. Czy ty kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś mi prawdę? Po co było to zabieganie o mnie po każdej większej kłótni, zapewnienia o uczuciu, a nie tylko żądzy ciała, te wszystkie lata razem? Co chciałeś mi udowodnić? Że mnie złamiesz? Tak, udało ci się. Czego więcej chcesz?

Milknę, wykrzyknąwszy ostatnie słowa tak, że czuję, jakbym miał w gardle żyletki, powoli przesuwające się wzdłuż niego, wbijając się coraz głębiej we mnie.

– Nie zrozumiałbyś – mówi już nie tak opanowanym tonem. Automatycznie zerkam na jego dłonie – trzęsą się. Jedyny odruch, nad którym nie udało mu się jeszcze przejąć kontroli.

– Nawet nie pozwoliłeś mi spróbować zrozumieć.

Wstaje z fotela i przemierza mój gabinet, docierając do drzwi. Chwyta za klamkę i gdy mam wrażenie, że znów zostanę pozostawiony z niczym, odwraca się.

– Jutro, siódma wieczorem, kawiarnia, ta tuż za… – urywa. Powracają do mnie wszystkie niechciane wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem. Pojawia się obraz piątkowych wypadów na stale to samo piwo - po północy, gdy byliśmy już jedynymi klientami. Dyskretne dotknięcia dłoni, ukryte splatanie palców.

Schylam głowę, rozmyślając nad tymi słowami. Po chwili znów się odzywa:

– Będę czekał pół godziny. To twoja próba.

I wychodzi. Jak zwykle bez wyjaśnienia. Lecz tym razem nawet go nie oczekuję. Stoję, ciągle uparcie wlepiając wzrok w jeden punkt na ścianie. Mój umysł jest teraz daleko stąd.

Zamykam oczy. Pulsujący ból głowy jest uciążliwy, jednak nie tak jak myśli, które teraz zalały moje wnętrze, przedarłszy się przez już zburzony mur.

Jak w szale wybiegam z gabinetu, nie przejmując się żadnymi szczegółami. Na zewnątrz jest zimniej niż rano, jednak powódź przeszłych emocji rozgrzewa mnie swoją intensywnością. Od razu po dotarciu do mieszkania rzucam wszystkim, co akurat mam pod ręką. Na podłodze lądują mugolskie zdjęcia, zegar kupiony na wakacjach w Hiszpanii, zaległe testy.

Wszystko, co miało dla mnie jakąkolwiek wartość, właśnie ją traci. Otchłań bólu wypełniają wielomiesięczne starania, zniszczone jedną jego wizytą, nadzieje na wyleczenie się z dreszczy na samo wspomnienie jego imienia i złudne przekonanie, że to był już ostatni raz.

Opadam na łóżko, po drodze strącając ze ścian jeszcze kilka obrazów i rozbijając grecki wazon.

Nie wiem, jak mam ukarać samego siebie za desperackie pragnienie pójścia tam jutrzejszego wieczoru. Mam świadomość, że wyobrażenia tej rozmowy są objawem czystego szaleństwa, jednak nie jestem w stanie ich odpędzić. Pochłaniają mnie z całym swoim impetem. Zakleszczają w swoim lodowatym objęciu, nie pozostawiając złudzeń na możliwość uwolnienia się jakąkolwiek metodą.

Rano ból głowy jest jeszcze mocniejszy. Towarzyszy mu też najgorszy rodzaj kaca – ten, który pojawia się po przebudzeniu po całkowicie trzeźwej nocy. Choć nie jestem zupełnie pewien, czy wczorajszy amok nie był formą odurzenia. Nie znajduję innego wyjaśnienia dla chaosu, który zastaję tuż po przekroczeniu progu salonu.

Unikając ostrzejszych fragmentów roztrzaskanego szkła przy drzwiach do łazienki, ubieram się i wychodzę.

Ulica wydaje się być mniej spokojna. Przechodnie mijają się w szybkim tempie, nie patrząc sobie w oczy, z niepokojem przechodząc przez jeszcze wilgotne ulice Londynu. Taksówkarze wypalają o jednego papierosa więcej, czekając na klientów. Ptaki latają niżej - jakby czekały na kolejną porcję deszczu, nakrywającego ruchliwe aleje.

Docieram do szkoły pięć po ósmej. Powoli zdejmuję płaszcz, po czym wieszam go na trzecim wieszaku od lewej. Leniwym krokiem udaję się na pierwsze piętro, na schodach przykrywając zmęczenie widoczne na twarzy pogardą. Ignoruję zdezorientowane miny uczniów najstarszej klasy i bez słowa otwieram drzwi.  
>Zajmują swoje miejsca zbyt wolno.<p>

– Ruszycie się czy mam zacząć wstawiać spóźnienia? – mówię przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Nerwowo wypakowują swoje rzeczy. Odwracam wzrok od ich starań nierobienia hałasu i podchodzę do tablicy. Zapisuję temat i odwracam się, bez ogródek zaczynając lekcję. Po czterdziestu minutach dzwonek oznajmia jej koniec. Nikt jednak nie ma na tyle odwagi, aby się poruszyć.

– Na co czekacie? – warczę. – Na przerwę.

Nie skrywają zaskoczenia. Zamaszystym krokiem wychodzę z sali, zostawiając ich z szokującym dla nich zachowaniem mojej osoby. Kątem oka dostrzegam odsuwających się młodszych uczniów, kiedy przechodzę korytarzem do mojego gabinetu.

Lekceważę stojącą przed nim kolejną grupę niereformowalnej młodzieży i z niepotrzebnym trzaskiem zamykam drzwi. Dłonie zajmuję podpisywaniem stert uwag i podań.

Ciężką ciszę przerywa pukanie.

– Wejść – mówię ostro.

– Panie dyrektorze – odzywa się ze zwyczajowym spokojem Shackelhood. – Niestety nie udało mi się ustalić zastępstwa do pierwszej klasy. Mógłby pan...?

Skinieniem głowy odpowiadam na te słowa, nie odrywając wzroku od porozrzucanych notatek.

– Bardzo dziękuję – dodaje zbyt uprzejmie. – Wejdzie pan do nich na piątej lekcji. – Widząc brak reakcji z mojej strony, milknie. – Czy coś się stało? – pyta po chwili.

Wreszcie spoglądam na nią z irytacją.

– Nie, wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

Pożegnawszy się, wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Próbuję wrócić do pracy, ale ręka stale mi się trzęsie, a myśli odbiegają w różnych kierunkach.

Dzień upływa na przywoływaniu się do porządku, parzeniu kolejnych kaw i unikaniu rozbieganych dzieciaków na korytarzach.

Wychodzę z gabinetu z kolejnym kubek wypełnionym gorącym, kofeinowym napojem i wchodzę na drugie piętro. Przekraczam próg klasy i widzę panujące zamieszanie, które doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem lekcji.

Podchodzę do biurka i stawiam na nim naczynie. Siadam i nawet nie spoglądając na powstały zamęt, mówię:

– Poprowadzę dzisiejsze zastępstwo za panią Johnson. – Uwaga młodych zostaje przykuta dopiero, gdy mój donośny głos rozchodzi się po sali. Momentalnie zapada cisza. – Wyciągnijcie podręczniki do historii.

Ponownie podnosi się szmer. Nie zważając na niego, podchodzę do tablicy. Dopiero wtedy odwracam się i przesuwam wzrokiem po klasie. Moje spojrzenie przykuwa w końcu ubrana na czarno, zgarbiona postać siedząca w ostatniej ławce. Czuję, że moje serce gwałtownie przyspiesza, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi.

Staram się zapanować nad nierównomiernym oddechem. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie odruchowo wciskam do kieszeni, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy materiał ukryje ich drgania.

Gdy moje milczenie trwa o kilkanaście sekund za długo, szum przyciszonych rozmów wzrasta. Moje wysuszone nagle usta nie potrafią wypowiedzieć ani jednego przesiąkniętego ironią słowa.

– Smith. – Wycedzenie przez zęby wydaje się być najlepszą metodą na ukrycie niepewnie wibrującego głosu. – Streść ostatnio omawiany przez was temat.

– Więc… – odzywa się cicho, nie wstając z miejsca.

– Nie stamtąd. – Mój ton dorównuje jego. – Proszę wstać, odwrócić się do całej klasy i dopiero wtedy zacząć mówić. – Obojętność prawie przyjmuje swoje standardy.

Chłopak podnosi się. Jest w odpowiedniej odległości - mogę go obserwować, jednocześnie nie dając na to żadnych widocznych dowodów. Zauważam coraz więcej podobieństw – dyktowane niezdecydowaniem ruchy rąk, rozbiegany wzrok. Wszystko perfekcyjnie ukryte.

– Na ostatniej… – odchrząka. – Na ostatniej lekcji przerabialiśmy temat wojen perskich.

Czas zatrzymuje się, gdy słyszę tembr jego głosu. Po chwili bezmyślnie wlepiam wzrok w ścianę i komentuję jego słowa.

– Świetnie. – Głos jest lekko zachrypnięty. – W takim razie podaj daty roczne, w których zostały podjęte, przyczynę i daty zakończenia.

Bezbłędnie odpowiada na każde pytanie. Zaczynam egzaminować go ponad materiał szkoły średniej. Gdy i na to zna odpowiedzi, po kilku minutach przerywam.

– Wystarczy, możesz usiąść. – Wykonuje moje polecenie z widocznym na twarzy cieniem arogancji. – Wobec tego dzisiejszy temat będzie pasował idealnie – urywam, nadal szczególnie uważnie spoglądając na jedną postać. – Rozpocznę wątek antycznej kultury i sztuki, która - jak wiecie - była niezwykle różnorodna i bogata...

Kolejnych kilkadziesiąt minut mija we względnej ciszy. Moje spojrzenie ciągle ucieka w jednym kierunku. Panowanie nad nim staje się coraz trudniejsze.

Wreszcie rozbrzmiewa dzwonek. Nie zważając na brak pozwolenia, znaczna część klasy podnosi się i zaczyna pakować swoje przybory.

W końcu przerywam tę samowolkę.

– Osoby, które pozwoliły sobie na tak jawne zlekceważenie nauczyciela, zgłoszą się po zajęciach do pani Shackelhood. – Wypowiedź rozcina szum podnoszących się ciał. – Wracać na miejsca albo sam poprzydzielam pozalekcyjne szlabany. Gwarantuję, że pożałujecie tego o wiele bardziej.

Podnoszę kubek z niedopitą kawą, zabierając też dziennik.

– Dzwonek oznacza koniec lekcji. – Przez chór zbiorowych jęków i wyrażanych szeptem narzekań przebija się _ten_głos. W duchu przeklinam głupotę dzieciaka.

– Słucham?

– Powiedziałem. – Chłopak brzmi nadzwyczaj pewnie. – Że dzwonek oznacza _koniec_pańskiej lekcji.

– Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, Smith. – Z wypowiadanych słów spływa jad. – To _ja_ tu jestem nauczycielem i to _ja_będę decydował, kiedy się zakończy lekcja. Nikt inny.

Widzę, jak jego dłonie mocniej wczepiają się w krzesło. Toczy bój z samym sobą.

– Nie, to nie mnie się pomyliło – burczy po wewnętrznej wygranej.

Docieram do niego w kilku krokach. Górując nad nim, rozedrganym od irytacji głosem przerywam martwą ciszę, która zapadła tuż po jego słowach.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę na takie zachowanie, to muszę cię zmartwić, ale grubo się pomyliłeś. – Patrzy prosto w moje oczy. Nie mogę pierwszy odwrócić wzroku. Czarne tęczówki, wgłębiając się we mnie, doprowadzają do mdłości. – Jeszcze dzisiaj czeka cię kolejna rozmowa ze mną. A o wszystkim dowie się ścisła dyrekcja. Tym razem ci tego nie odpuszczę. Zadzieranie ze mną nie kończy się dobrze. Nigdy.

W świdrującym spojrzeniu dostrzegam skrajny gniew i coś jeszcze - wyniosłość. Coś, czego brakowało _poprzednikowi_.

– No proszę…. Ojciec mówił mi zupełnie co innego.

Zupełnie nie dbam o to, czy desperacja i cierpienie na mojej twarzy są widoczne, gdy nachylam się nad nim, rękoma wbijając się w jego ławkę.

– Posłuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał – mówię tonem, który swoją ostrością mógłby przeciąć żelazo. – Kompletnie mnie nie obchodzi, co masz do powiedzenia. Jeżeli twój ojciec ma jakieś wątpliwości co do mojej osoby, jako _wicedyrektora_ tej szkoły średniej, to mógłby łaskawie mi je wyjaśnić _osobiście_. A w tym momencie załatwiłeś sobie półroczne karne prace z woźnym. Zadowolony? – Nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego. Zaciętość w jego oczach wygląda tak dotkliwie podobnie. – Perfekcyjnie – syczę, podnosząc się. – W takim razie wynoście się z klasy. Wszyscy.

Uczniowie pospiesznie zbierają swoje rzeczy i wybiegają z sali. Tylko jedna osoba porusza się normalnym tempem. Nie jestem jednak w stanie tam zostać, więc wychodzę, gdy większość opuściła już pomieszczenie.  
>Kroki są większe niż zawsze. Przed oczami mam jedynie wspomnienie tych cholernie czarnych tęczówek. Nie widzę nieuważnie wchodzących po schodach. Nie dociera do mnie huk korytarzy ani pytania podwładnych. Idę przed siebie, bez zastanowienia otwierając drzwi przesiąkniętego stęchlizną gabinetu.<p>

Nie zamykając ich, wpadam do środka. Z gabloty komody wyjmuję paczkę papierosów i wychodzę. Idę prosto na ogromny dziedziniec. Rozrywam opakowanie nerwowo i wkładam papierosa do ust. Przetrząsam kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki.

Ze zwilgotniałej ziemi unosi się rześka woń, kontrastując z zapachem spalin miasta. Drażni śluzówkę nosa swoją intensywnością, nie pozwalając zaczerpnąć pełnego wdechu.

Dym z poprzedniego papierosa jeszcze nie uleciał, gdy zapalam kolejnego. Po wypaleniu trzeciego zbieram zerwane z wodzy emocje i dopiero wtedy wchodzę do środka, by od progu unikać biegnącej w moim kierunku starszej kobiety.

– Panie dyrektorze! – Spuszczam wzrok, udając, że się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiałem. – Klasa na pana czeka! – dyszy. Zerkam na zegarek i uświadamiam sobie, że jestem już dziesięć minut spóźniony. – Mam tam kogoś wysłać?

– Nie, nie trzeba, już idę – odpowiadam, siląc się na opanowanie.

Skinieniem głowy żegna się i odchodzi. Wzdycham i wchodzę na górę, poprawiając przesiąkniętą dymem, czarną koszulę. Zniszczone pudełko wystaje z płytkich kieszeni.

– Wyciągnijcie kartki, krótka kartkówka z wiedzy – witam ich. – Polecenie brzmi: napisz wszystko, co wiesz o: podpunkt a - Adolfie Hitlerze, b – Isoroku Yamamoto, c – Winstonie Churchillu oraz zaznacz, jaką rolę pełnili podczas trwania drugiej wojny światowej. Zaczynać. Macie na to dwadzieścia minut – mówię i siadam za biurkiem, biorąc łyk espresso.

Obserwuję ich rozzłoszczone twarze, gdy próbują zmagać się z zadaniem. Nie przerywając bacznego badania spojrzeniem całego pomieszczenia, odsuwam fotel i lekko rozprostowuję nogi. Długopisy szybko przesuwają się po papierze, kreśląc słowo po słowie.

Wyglądam za okno - chmury nieustępliwie przesłaniają niebo swoimi szarościami. Melancholijnie przesuwają się wzdłuż niego, zlewając się z linią horyzontu. Śledzenie ich drogi w milczeniu przerywa dźwięk rozbrzmiewającego echem na pustym korytarzu dzwonka.

– Podpiszcie się i odłóżcie kartkówki na biurko. – Nie odrywam martwego wzroku od widoku za oknem.

Gdy znajdują się na nim trzydzieści cztery kartki, wreszcie się podnoszę. Skupiam się na stopniach, pokonując ostatnie schody dzielące mnie od wyjścia.

Mroźny powiew drażni, kiedy otwieram drzwi z ogrzewanego budynku. Odwracam się ostatni raz, zanim przekroczę bramę. Chociaż nie widać odpadającego tynku, elewacja wygląda wyjątkowo źle, gdy gmach otoczony jest przez delikatną mgłę. Wyblakłe ściany niemal łączą się z nią w jedną całość. Tajemniczość tych tuż powojennych zabudowań wzrasta w takich dniach niepohamowanie. Ruszam przed siebie, samoczynnie przyspieszając kroku.

Ulice straszą swą pustką. Pomimo wczesnej godziny w oknach nie widać wyglądających staruszek, a na przejściach brak maszerujących do domu dzieci.

Zmrok nadciąga wyjątkowo wcześnie i zanim docieram do mieszkania, jest już zupełnie ciemno.  
>Siadam na poplamionej czekoladą, kawą i krwią kanapie. Nie potrafię jednak znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Przekręcam się z boku na bok, opieram, by za chwilę znów się wyprostować. Ból głowy coraz bardziej przeszkadza mi w egzystowaniu. Myślenie pozostaje niezmienione – jest zbyt nietrzeźwe, by cokolwiek mogło je jeszcze bardziej ograniczyć.<p>

W końcu sięgam po jedną z książek, która znalazła się wczoraj na podłodze. Próbuję zagłębić się w sens liter, połączyć je w słowa. Gdy zerkam na zegar, okazuje się, że próby te zajęły mi całkiem sporo czasu, uwalniając myśli - choć częściowo - od powracania do _niego_. Teraz jednak staję przed ostateczną decyzją.

Wstaję i przyodziewam czarny płaszcz na ciemnozieloną koszulę, zakrytą czarną marynarką. Równie kirowy szalik owijam wokół szyi i wychodzę, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Kałuże pozostałe po ulewie, która przeszła pół godziny temu, odbijają dominujący na atramentowym niebie księżyc. Patrzę w górę na niewielkie, świecące punkty. Przed oczami staje mi podobny do tego wieczór sprzed pięciu lat. Powraca subtelny dotyk drugiej dłoni, zbieranie błądzącymi palcami kropli wczesnojesiennego deszczu z trawy, oczekiwanie na wschód słońca. Szukanie pragnącymi wargami muśnięć _tamtych_, przeplatane z wypowiadanymi zaledwie kilkoma słowami podczas wielu godzin.

Przecieram lekko piekące oczy. Oddech przyspiesza coraz bardziej, gdy przechodzę przez ostatnie skrzyżowanie. Czerwony neon wyznacza zapamiętałą trasę.

Kiedy otwieram na wpół przeszklone drzwi, w moją twarz uderza ciepły podmuch powietrza. Zapach kawy i tytoniu miesza się ze sobą. Małym krokiem przekraczam próg. Oczom ukazuje się zadymiona sala. Barman spogląda z widoczną wściekłością na gwar wokół. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Każdy stolik jest zastawiony, jednak dostrzegam jeden zupełnie pusty. Podchodzę tam powoli, oglądając się wokół.

Siedzi tyłem do wszechobecnego zamętu; związane na plecach czarne włosy są mokre. Kapiące z nich duże krople już zmoczyły tak samo ciemny sweter. Oczy, beznamiętnie wpatrzone w jakiś punkt ceglastej ściany naprzeciw niego, nie odwracają się ani na moment.

Zatrzymuję się na chwilę, lecz gdy porusza się nieznacznie, usta zaciskam w wąską linię i siadam przed nim. Zawieszam płaszcz na oparciu. Podnosi się ze swojego miejsca w niemym przywitaniu. Odpowiadam mu pozornie pewnym skinieniem głowy.

Milczy. Ocieram dłonią pot spływający po moim czole i przeczesuję włosy. Utwierdzam go tym samym we właściwym przekonaniu.

– Więc jednak… - przerywa ciszę.

Kolejne skinienie na potwierdzenie jego słów. Mętlik w mojej głowie przysłania umiejętność wypowiedzenia choćby jednego logicznego zdania.

– To nie ma żadnego sensu. – Rozżalenie w moim głosie przezwycięża irytację czy nawet zdenerwowanie. – Nigdy nie miało.

– Uderzył tamtego chłopaka, bo powiedział mu, że tylko dzięki ojcu pieprzącemu dyrektora dostał miejsce w tym liceum. – Patrzy prosto na mnie. Moja beznamiętna mina wygląda, jakby nic nie obchodziły mnie te słowa. – Chciałeś wyjaśnień.

– Więc mi je daj.

Z tyłu pobrzmiewa głuchy odgłos tłuczonego szkła.

– O Jamesie dowiedziałem się dopiero, gdy jego matka zmarła – urywa, przełykając ślinę. – Dokładnie czwartego listopada pięć lat temu…

– W momencie, w którym ode mnie odszedłeś – przerywam mu, nie radząc sobie z powstrzymaniem się przed wypowiedzeniem tego.

– Dlatego to zrobiłem. – Jego słowa są ciężkie; wbijają się coraz głębiej. – To był przelotny romans z młodości. Spotkałem ją tylko raz, więcej jej nawet nie widziałem. Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, że zaszła w ciążę. Rodzina nie chciała się nim zajmować, dlatego odszukali mnie – znów urywa. – Nie mogłem narażać cię na taki trud.

– Zniszczyłeś wszystko, co mieliśmy.

– Ratowałem ciebie.

– Z góry skazując mnie na takie cierpienie?

– Tak było lepiej.

– Lepiej! Ha! – Kobieta siedząca przy stoliku obok odwraca się. – Co może być gorsze od śmierci?

– Sam przecież doskonale wiesz – mówi zbyt spokojnie.

Powracają bezwzględne wyroki _tamtej_wojny. Znów czuję swoisty niepokój, jednak tym razem nie czekam na wyrok śmierci, który ma wykonać szaleniec z manią wielkości. Tym razem nie jestem niedoświadczonym siedemnastolatkiem, którego jedynym wsparciem jest tylko on sam; nie mam na sobie odpowiedzialności za życia tysięcy, jeśli nie milionów ludzi. Tym razem wygram.

– Tak, masz rację – odpowiadam, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Doskonale wiem. I przez tę wiedzę nie chciałem dopuścić, aby _tamta_sytuacja się powtórzyła – wypowiadam szybko kolejne słowa. – Właśnie to jest powód, przez który wtedy ci zaufałem. Myślałem, że człowiek, który przeszedł tyle co ja, będzie w stanie mnie zrozumieć, że mnie nie zawiedzie. Teraz już mam pewność, iż to było złudne przekonanie. – Biorę głęboki wdech. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, jak cię zostawić.

– Proszę cię, nie rób scen, nie kiedy…

– Kocham cię! – Teraz także rozmówca kobiety i kilka innych osób spoglądają z oburzeniem, a nawet obrzydzeniem w moją stronę. – Kocham cię, czy ty nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę?

– A myślisz, że ja kiedykolwiek przestałem? – niemal szepcze. – Uważasz, że już sobie wybaczyłem to, co ci zrobiłem? Sądzisz, że mnie było łatwiej, nosząc cały balast odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało?

Mój oddech staje się płytki, urywany. Obracany w palcach widelec upada z trzaskiem na podłogę.

– Dlaczego… twój… – próbuję wydukać pytanie. – Co… mu powiedziałeś?

Patrzy na mnie tak _zwyczajnie_. Po chwili odpowiada:

– Tylko tyle, ile wymagała ta sytuacja. Nic więcej, nic mniej. – Nieznacznie kiwam głową odwróconą w kierunku okna. Utkwione w jedną z latarni ulicznych spojrzenie nie odwraca się, gdy czarne tęczówki próbują je napotkać. – Zrozum… – zaczyna.

– Nie jestem w stanie – ucinam krótko. – Chyba powinienem już iść. – Nie spoglądając na zegarek, wstaję z miejsca.

– Odwiozę cię.

– Nie – mówię pewnie. – Mam blisko. Wciąż mieszkam w _naszym_mieszkaniu. – Wstaję i zakładam płaszcz. – Żegnaj – rzucam i wychodzę, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Znów przemierzam te same ulice. Neon świeci gdzieś bardzo daleko. Głucha cisza alej o tej porze jest jeszcze bardziej wyraźna. Zerkam na zegarek - dochodzi dziewiąta. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, jak dużo czasu tam spędziłem. Bezowocna rozmowa ponownie rozkołysała już rozchwiane uczucia. Złość buzuje w moich żyłach, paląc w środku wszystko, co napotka.

Zatrzymuję się kilkadziesiąt metrów od bloku. Nie namyślając się, kopię kosz stojący pod jednym z garaży. Bezskutecznie staram się rozluźnić zaciśnięte dłonie.

– Pieprzony drań! – wykrzykuję, a moje słowa odbijają się echem od betonowych blokowisk.

Słychać dźwięk zamykanych okien. W oddali kot zeskoczył z drzewa z cichym parsknięciem. Lampy jakiegoś samochodu świecą prosto na mnie. Przechodzę obok niego, słysząc warkotanie odpalonego silnika. Drzwi otwierają się. Nie odwracam się, zaaferowany śledzeniem trajektorii lotu wrony, frunącej tuż nade mną.

Czuję mocny uścisk na nadgarstku; chwilę potem rozgrzane usta nakrywają moje w czułym pocałunku. Machinalnie zamknięte na początku oczy widzą teraz _tę_postać.

Choć wiem, że przegrywam, pragnienie jest zbyt silne. Rozchylam wargi, wpuszczając jego język głębiej. Przybliża się do mnie coraz bardziej. Cofam się; w końcu przyciska mnie do ściany budynku. Przymykam powieki, całkowicie zdając się na niego. Pocałunek, choć namiętny, jest pełny łagodności, która zawsze była przeznaczona tylko dla mnie.

Jedną ręką trzymam go za poły płaszcza i - kurczowo się w niego wczepiając - biorę głęboki oddech. Świst wciąganego powietrza jest jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem.

Wciskam się w ciało przed sobą. Próbuję wydobyć resztki uczuć z _tej_sylwetki. Znaleźć dawne, rozgorączkowane pożądanie, jawne przywiązanie i pełne miłości objęcia.

– Przepraszam – szepcze, prawie mnie budząc. Nie potrafię na niego spojrzeć.

Odrywam się od niego gwałtownie. Rozchwiany oddech staje się jeszcze szybszy. Rozglądam się po umarłej okolicy, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia dla błądzącego wzroku. Wreszcie znajduję swoje _okno_z czarno-zielonymi zasłonami i doniczką z niemal uschłą paprocią na ciemnym, marmurowym parapecie.

– Harry… – Słyszę jeszcze, gdy otula mnie noc.


End file.
